My Keeper
by Reflected Deception
Summary: I don't really know how it happened. One moment I was in the office, and now i'm here with this man...He makes me feel alive again. Even though he was the one to thrust that gun in my face. I wonder what would happen if the cops ever find me... He can be so possesive over me. He will come back right? Why am I thinking this way...he had kidnapped me... (HidaIta) -Raven
1. Chapter 1

A cold metal tube was placed to his lips, effectively cutting him off from saying anything. Not like he was going to anyways. After every weekly sessions it always left him somewhat exhausted. And the fact that his mother was still working and he had to wait over _40 minutes_ in the waiting room didn't help either. It was the usual. He would be driven to his psychologist by his grandparents, before waiting 10 minutes to see his psychologist. She would greet him with a friendly smile, they would talk and he would tell her how his week went and smile politely when leaving, the session over.

Then he would leave the office after the hour was up with his usual impassive, and indifferent mask, sit on the chairs in the waiting room. The _hard_ chairs he might add. Very hard and plastic, chairs and wait for his mother to get off work and come pick him up. All in all he had possibly sat seven different positions in the chair, while still looking somewhat decent, because the chairs...really were uncomfertble. He had his music in his ears as usual, loud, but only loud enough for the other people in the room, if they were close enough to hear the occasional static of the rock music playing out the guitar and drums.

As it was, he was distracted, letting his mind flow to another world. He felt oddly relaxed, calm, and distant. In that blissful state between conciousness and unconsciousness. As if he didn't care if a man were to barge in right now and start shooting...

And that's when he realised that there really was a man who had charged into the building and had actually began shooting. He glanced up to the man with a _beautiful_ crafted, porcelain mask that ended just above his mouth. The mask was dark grey, almost black and had silver vines crawling out of the edges of the mask, swirling around different parts of the mask. Sharp etched out thorns, poked out of the vines like tiny silver knives. In the center of the mask was an odd symbol. One he had seen a few times in the alleyways of the bad side of town _(which so conveniently happens to be where his school was built in)_ and thought he had also seen it a few times on the news.

Looking around, he realised that the patients had seemed to be slumped over their chair with an interesting flow of dark red pooling through their clothing. While others were just flat out on the ground, sleeping into that blissful slumber he had been so close to achieving just minutes ago.

And that's when he looked up to the man, who was now standing in front of him...

He seemed to be staring intently into his eyes at the moment, as if trying to read him. Like a text you read over and over, trying to get a better understanding of it. Itachi parted his dry lips slightly, about to lick them shut, but was stopped when the gunman pressed the weapon right between his lips. Still looking at him with an indifferent face, Itachi realised that the gunman probably thought he was going to speak.

Heh, yeah right good luck with that. Part of the reasons he was here was because of him never showing emotion, always quiet, never having a social life what so ever. Thinking their poor child had gone insane, Mikoto and Fugaku decided to get Itachi...what was it they said? Oh right. 'The help he needed'.

He didnt need any help. He was fine with his silent serenity. It was lulling him like his songs lulled the pain in his chest every time he thought about... how alone he really was.

No one dared to talk with him. They would whisper behind his back,gawk at him like a zoo animal, and treat him a like a rare piece of jewelery. Treated like a rare species of animal. Something everyone was fascinated about, something everyone spoke about in praise or envy, but something everyone would stay cautious and stay clear of. Even his own family treated him that way...

In retaliation Itachi stopped with trying to get close to people. He had giving up. Let them be and act as they want. It no longer had anything to do with him. He simply didn't care anymore. And that's why when the gunman, pressed the metal tube under his chin, effectively lifting his face up towards his, he didn't squint his eyes shut, nor did he beg for his life. Let the man do what he wanted. He didn't care...

"Lets go" he said in a baritone voice that made him shiver. It was deep and purely masculine. He looked up to see if he heard right and saw for the first time that the mans eyes were an odd color. A beautiful color...

A wonderful shade of pinkish-purple. Magenta eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before. But before he could do anything he was yanked up by his arm. Oh boy...it seems he took too long. He was practically being dragged out of the building, by the man and was thrusted into a van. The man slammed the van shut and hopped into the drivers seat, taking off like a speeding bullet.

The man was rough with him and his arm stinged a little from where the man was gripping him. But other than that and the knowledge of being kidnapped, he was _fine_.

Actualy...he was beginning to feel his eyes droop. The humming of the van, the quiet curses coming from the front of the van, hidden by a black sheet of glass, was lulling him. Just like his music...and before he knew it. He was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt a hand brush over his face, pushing his dark locks away from his eyes and mouth, which left him feeling relaxed and warm. It was like when he was younger again. His mother would sneak into his room to check on him. She would lean over the bed and gently stroke his hair out of his face and whisper for him to..."Oi, wake the fuck up, you lazy ass."

Since when did his mother use such fowl language? Opening his eyes in confusion, he came face to face with the man in the mask who had kidnapped him a few hours ago. _'Oh...' _he thought dumbly, remembering everything that had happened. He was an idiot. Truly and completely stupid, for falling asleep in his kidnappers van, who just moments ago killed practically everyone in the waiting room to his psychologist office.

"Seriously you were out like a light the entire fucking night. I tried to wake you up a few times, but holy fuck it would've been easier trying to wake a dead man." he said huffing in annoyance, yet his eyes seemed to hold slight amusement in them.

Itachi frowned, he had been out the entire night? He hadn't even noticed. It felt like only hours ago. He sighed quietly before looking around, trying to see where he was. He seemed to be in a trailer. A big trailer but with all the clothes and furniture turned over and laying everywhere it looked cramped. Obviously this guy wasn't too big on cleaning. Which made him annoyed at the idea of the man calling him lazy while his place looked like a homeless shelter.

He was about to voice this thought when he remembered that this man had kidnapped him and most likely still had his gun somewhere. He looked back up to the man with the frown still plastered on his face and found some courage to speak.

"Why did you take me here?"

His response was an indifferent shrug, and he suddenly felt the urge to slap him upside the head. "I don't know. You were just kinda fucking there so I kinda took you..."

...What kind of excuse was that!?

He thought enraged. Oh wait, did he say that out loud? Judging from the amused look on the mans face he had.

"I had promised my bastard friend of mine to take care of this dick, who had owed him some money for him. Only thing is, is that the stupid bastard forgot to mention who the fucker was. He told me he usually goes to this psyco-psycal whatever its fucking called, every Tuesday, so...well you get what I'm saying."

"So you're in a gang or something?" Itachi inquired, trying to see what position he was put in. Did the man think that he was the one who owed the money?

"Something like that. Called Akatsuki, ever heard of it?"

Itachi swallowed hard, and nodded. Yes he had heard of it. With his Father being a cop and all he was aware of almost all the gangs. But the one that came up the most and was known as the most mysterious and dangerous was Akatsuki. Now the red cloud on his mask made sense.

"I'm not the one who owed your friend money. My family doesn't associate with gangs."

The man shrugged again and layed back on the couch opposite to him, like he hadn't a care in the world. Itachi felt the urge to hit him again.

"Thats cool. I know you're not the fucking idiot who owed Kakuzu-bastards, money. I don't know you were there and you looked kinda nice so I took you."

Kinda nice? What was this high school, where the girls make an elaborate plan to get their crush? The man seemed to have seen the expression Itachi was making because the amused glint was back in his eyes.

"Stop doing that." he said a little more hotly then he would've liked. Seriously where were all these emotions and words coming from? Wasn't he not the famous 'Cold hearted Uchiha' everyone thought him to be? Or was that just another defense he put up to keep people out?

Oh God he was thinking too much again. He tended to do that. Over think things, he could probably sit for hours, coming up with over a hundred meanings and hidden messages behind one word. Being in the famous Uchiha family, he was taught how to find the meaning behind the meaning and to read people. His Father after all intended to make Itachi the next chief of police when he became the right age.

"Doing what?" He said with a smirk.

"That! You're staring at me like I'm the greatest source of entertainment in the world, its annoying"

"But its funny how you react."

"It is not."

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too, and how you are acting now just proves it."

"I'm not reacting to anything, you're just annoying"

"But you finding me annoying means you are annoyed, so you are technically reacting"

"Ugh!" He threw his hands in the air in a defeated gesture, before turning away with a pout.

"Haha! Poor kiddies upset"

"Did you just call me a 'kiddie'?" He said in disbeleif.

"Yup. Or do you need to get your ears checked?"

This man was driving him up the wall! "I do not, and I am not a 'kiddie', I am sixteen!"

"Sixteen eh? good to know. Now I know it's not pedophilia"

What? "What are you talking about now?" he said with caution etched into his voice.

"Nothing. Just you're kinda hot is all."

Now how the hell is he suppose to respond to that?

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm not gonna fucking jump you or anything like that"

He released a breath in relief, he hadn't realised he was holding in.

"Well not yet anyway" He said with a grin, standing up and walking over to the closet.

Was he messing with him? Or was he serious about what he just said? Itachi was never good at reading people like this. He didn't know if he was teasing again or serious. These type of people were dangerous, and unpredictable. Somehow that seemed to draw Itachi in like a moth to a flame. It was exiting. Something he never had in his boring and ordinary life.

Clothes being thrown at him, snapped him out of his thoughts, as he stared up at the man. "You should probably take a fucking shower, get dressed. The bathroom is to the fucking left and you can borrow some of my clothes. I have to go out for a meeting but I'll be back soon."

He said in a hurry while slipping off his shirt. Itachi couldn't help but gawk at the tanned chest, and well toned abs. As he dragged his eyes towards the mans face he saw him smirking at him, knowingly. Itachi scowled before turning away.

"By the way, the names Hidan."

"Itachi" he said back without looking.

"Weasel eh? That seems to fit you fucking well"

"Shut up!"

"Haha, right I'm going. Later and Don't bother escaping, cause the windows and doors will be all fucking locked up. We are also in a forest and if you do go out you will most likely get fucking lost. And since I lived here for years I will fucking find you. And I dont think you would want that"

Itachi heard the threat in his voice, but somehow it just made him want to try anyways to see what the man would actually do. He didn't seem that bad so far in his book. Well then again he had killed everyone in the psychologist office and kidnapped him, 'cause he looked nice'. Better not test him for now.

And besides. Right now, a hot shower to clear his mind seemed like heaven to him. The strange man, or should he say 'Hidan' now, got up with a wink and walked out of the trailer, no doubt locking it behind him. Seriously he felt like he had just been mind raped. Now he knew how the poor prisoners felt when his Father began questioning them. Yes right now a shower would be great.

He got up, carrying the hand full of clothes into the bathroom and set them on the counter before, opening the curtain. Pulling out his hair tie, Stripping off his clothes, he stood inside and shut the curtain behind him. He slowly relaxed, allowing the hot pellets of water to rain down his back. He sighed in content as his strained muscles began to relax under the heat. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't help feel the excitement rising in his stomach. His life was definitely about to get a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, Itachi began getting bored. Seriously he had nothing to do, except trip over endless piles of clothes and trash that littered the no doubt filthy floor.

And yes he was positive it was filthy. As he was walking out of the bathroom, he had accidentally tripped over what now apeard to be a small coffee table (The mountains of clothes lying over it made it impossible to see it) landing face first on the floor, and his hands landed in something sticky, wet, and moving.

Thats right moving. AFter that and a tiny heart attack, Itachi decided he would clear out the small bedroom. If only for his sake. So here he was with at least 7 garbage bags filled with well...he honestly didn't know what and didn't really want to know. And about a truckload of clothes that were now folded neatly at the corner beside the closet when he couldn't fit anymore clothes into it.

He had found a bottle of 'Lemon cleanser' (For floors, tiles, and all walls, to erase the grime in little time!) And had literally scrubbed the floor till his knees drew pink and raw from the constant rubbing as he shuffled around the floor.

I know what you're thinking but that's not it. He in no way liked this man or wanted to suck up to him. But there was no way, _no way, _an Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha none the less was going to sleep and live temporarily in such..._conditions._ It was one of his weaknesses. Being born an Uchiha practically meant being a perfectionist. And he couldnt stand the sight of something so horribly unhygienic.

So now he sat on the small bed, with sent of lemon wafting threw his nose, while staring blankly at the wall debating weither or not he was going to go through with actually trying to escape. The man was dangerous no doubt about that. Not to mention he was in one of the most wanted, and notorious gangs in the country, Akatsuki. If he caught him, he would no doubt get hell.

He frowned, opening his room and peeking out. The hallway was surprisingly large and roomy for a trailer. It seemed to have another bedroom and a large open room where the door to exit the trailer was. He thought it to be the living room and walked out in caution.

It apeard it was a living room, with a medium-sized t.v and a large loveseat leaning against the wall facing said t.v. A coffee table was in front and a window was in place on the wall. The living room however nice and simple looking it was, had been exactly how his room was a few minutes ago. (No he did not just say 'his' room. He will deny it, damn you!)

Scowling, and kicking a few clothes away, he had a good look around the room. There wasnt much that looked to have information or answers or any sort of item that could help him. But as he began searching the room, he realised this trailer must've been a hangout and the man must have had a lot of money to throw around. This was definitely a large trailer. Although the items were simple enough and the place rivaled that of a hoarders home, it was an expensive trailer.

Then again the man could've stolen it. Through the living room was a rather large kitchen that looked about the size one would see in a small apartment. Everything was there for basic living except knives. He frowned seeing that. The man must've knew he was going to try to escape. Well obviously he knew. WHy would anyone just sit and allow themselves to be kidnapped?

Wait a minute...hadn't he just done that a few hours ago? No! He was tired and the man had a gun is all! I mean sure he could've at least tried to fight but...Oh what do you know? He forgot to check Hidan's bedroom.

He sighed before walking down the short hallway and ended up outside the mans door. He hated being nosy, he hated anyone who had no respect for others privacy, but he however, did not want to end up 6 feet under ground, his family left on the streets having to pay a horrible sum of money only to still have their son return to them dead.

He had to find a way out of here and back home. The only real leads he has now is Hidans bedroom. Gulping, he fueled himself with courage before grabbing the door knob, and turning slowly. Peeking in and immediately shutting the door behind him, like a little kid afraid the monsters would reach him before he hit his bed.

He felt like that too. Hidan was like a monster. And if he had found him in here...he shudderd at the thought..Enough thinking, time to get down to business...

Scowling, Hidan kicked a few rocks away from the trailer, before fishing his keys out of his pockets. Another annoying ass meeting with the greedy bastard, the annoying Barbie, the emotionless puppet, the 8 foot tall freak, and Pein-in-the-ass, was really enough to set him into a foul mood.

At least he had Itachi to look forward too...

He didn't exactly know why he had picked up Itachi. But when he saw him in the office he couldn't kill him..Itachi was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. He had never seen someone like Itachi before. Rare, like a jewel. Not only that but the kid himself. When he stared up to Hidan he seemed indifferent despite what he had done. He didn't care. He seemed almost broken, numb. Hidan had felt the same way when he was still with his parents.

They had hated him. For his religion, choices, friends, school academics and grades, his sexual orientation (He swung both ways) everything they could find a flaw in and throw it in Hidans face with a laugh. (Werent laughing so hard when he ended up killing them and getting away with it too though, ha!) He remembered them sending him to the bitch who tried to get him to 'talk about his feelings' and had simply laughed in her face before walking out. He had sat on the curb of the walk for hours just..._staring._

He was alone. So terribly alone. No one understood him, tried to understand him. The counselor was in it for the money he could tell, he didn't really have any friends, well friends who would care anyway. They were all probably too high or in jail with their own shit to deal with. And that's when Kakuzu showed up. He had heard about Hidan and him stealing, how he had 'clipped' a good amount of people. He was becoming well-known and asked Hidan if he had wanted in on something better than what he had.

Kakuzu was probably his first real friend. All though they both didn't make it easy on each other to gain each others friendship. Even now there friendships pretty bipolar. People passing by would've geussed they hated one another. But that wasnt it at all. Kakuzu helped him out a lot. And he would never be able to repay that. So naturally when Kakuzu had been cheated with his money (May God have mercy on the poor bastard to steal from Kakuzu) he had got up without even blinking to take care of it for him.

Itachi reminded him of himself back then. He could practically see the loneliness in his eyes. It was almost suffocating. The next thing he knew, Itachi was in his van. It wasn't a bad thing really. The kid was alright. He could grow to like him over time. Hell he already liked him (In more ways than one) He just hoped that maybe over time they could possibly be...

What? No. What was he thinking!?

He had kidnapped the poor bastard and murdered over seven people in front of him. He was a swearing, vulgar, asshole. Oh yeah the real 'man of dreams'. Hidan almost felt sorry for the kid to be stuck with him. But he wasn't going to let him go. It was unbearable thinking of being alone again. Especially now that he had someone with him. And really Itachi was nice. He was fun to tease to.

He just hoped he wouldn't find him gone. Fear was gripping and clenching his stomach as he pushed the key into the key whole and unlocked the door to the trailer. Opening it and shutting it closed before looking around the trailer. Not the kitchen, or living room (He hadn't expected him to live the room. Unless he was planning to escape.) He walked slowly to the storage room where he had a bunch of books and a safe stored with money. _'Not here'_ he thought before opening the bedroom door to see...

The room. He could actually see the room. holy shit this kid was an angel. He had scrubbed the floor and place clean! He could see his own reflection through the floor boards! '_But why?'_ he thought to himself before inspecting the room and closet. He reached over to the bathroom door a little nervous. And when he saw he wasn't there... he panicked.

He walked hurriedly out of the room before stopping to remember his own.

_'There is no way..' _He thought to himself before opening the door to find his room also cleaned. Spotless. And on the bed lied his favorite weasel...asleep and cuddled up in his sheets like a kitty.

"Well shit..."

* * *

_"Ugh! Nothing!" He thought frustrated. Honestly this man had nothing of use to him anywhere in this trailer! Then again why would he leave valuable things in a trailer with his victim in it, to easily access and escape? _

_He said before sitting back and looking around the filthy room. It wasn't as bad as the others and was somewhat clean but still dirty and messy. He sighed, seeing as there wasn't anything else to do to occupy his time, he might aswell do something productive._

_So here he goes again. Scrubbing everything and reaching out to all dirty and unfolded clothe sto fix the problem. When he was done everything which took about an hour or so (His room took 5) He had sat back on the bed exhausted. _

_Crappy week of sleep, a few hours of sleep today and a full-blown search and cleaning cause him to be totally drained. physical and emotionaly. He leaned back against the bed noticing just how soft and comfy the sheets were..._

_'Satin...' he thought inhaling the lavender-scented and incredibly soft satin sheets. He couldn't help himself. He was out like a light._

* * *

"Itachi?" He asked flabbergasted, shaking the weasels slender shoulders, to rouse him from sleep. The kid merely sighed before shoving his face further into he sheets, his legs curling up towards himself.

"Tch..." He made a noise of annoyance, but found himself grinning with not only his eyes but mouth aswell, staring on in pure joy and amusement. Really this kid was too cute for his own good.

"Ah well, guess it can't be helped" He thought, stripping off his shirt before slipping into the bed, dragging the weasel by his waist with him, and slipping them under the blankets. He turned the weasel to face him and gasped unwillingly at his beauty. He really looked almost angelic. His features were softer when asleep, and he seemed at least two years younger than he already was.

"Perfect..." He whispered, caressing his ebony locks, smiling to himself as Itachi sighed in a pleased and relaxed way, scooting closer to the hand, and burying his face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Geez...When you wake up you're gonna bitch no doubt about it" He said quietly with a smirk. He wouldnt mind. wouldnt mind at all. This kid brought a bit more light into his life, and it was incredibly fun to tease him. He was just too cute when flustered!

"Night, weasel" He murmured, before allowing his eyes to shut. His arms squizing around the thin waist in a possessive matter. This kid was his. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He didn't want him going anywhere. He wasnt going to give him up. Already the police were looking for Itachi , and an Uchiha (Fugakus prized prodigy himself) being kidnapped after a shoot and run was obviously going to have everyone looking.

As if that would stop him. Hidan was spoiled despite his troubled childhood. He always got what he wanted. And he definitely wanted Itachi more than anything he ever had in his life. Oh yes, one way or another the weasel will be his.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that came to his mind when he woke up was_ 'Oh God...' _He had fallen asleep in Hidan's bed. The next thing that came to mind was the fact that he could hear steady breathing behind himself. The next thing he noticed was that, when he was trying to get himself out of the bed, something was keeping him in place.

_'No...no way' _He thought as he slowly turned his head, and in his horror he found that his thought had been correct. Hidan, the man who had murdered at least seven innocent people in cold blood, member of Akatsuki, his kidnapper, was currently using himself as a human teddy bear.

_'That fucker...' _Gun or not, no one touched him this way. _No one!_ So what did he do may one ask? Well lets just say one minute Hidan was snuggled into the weasel's silky soft hair, snoring happily away like he just got laid, and the next he landed head first on the rock hard (But now cleaned) floor.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" Hidan yelped before staring up into the eyes of a very pissed little weasel.

"You bastard!" He screeched throwing pillows at him, dead center in the face. It took all Hidan had not to laugh, however he could not erase the grin that had split his face.

"What? You're the one who fucking stole my bed! Don't get pissy with me. It your own fucking fault."

Itachi seethed, jumping off the bed when he had thrown all pillows and picked one up again and started beating Hidan with it. Though it didn't have much effect, considering it was a pillow, it was better then nothing in his case.

"You. Could of. Woken. Me. Up!" He punctuated each word with hitting Hidan on the head.

Hidan was currently lying on the floor, holding his stomach in fear his laughter would rip through it.

"You are such an ass!" He replied, when seeing Hidan's tears spill over from laughing to hard. "Oh screw you!" He growled frustratedly, stomping his way out of the room, only to be pulled back and thrown on the floor. He stared up into the mysterious purple eyes, and frowned noticing the amusement was still sparked in them.

"You're too fucking cute, you know that?"

Blink. Blink. "What?"

"I said.." Hidan began leaning closer to Itachi's face. "You're too cute..." and captured his lips with his own. Itachi began struggling as a strange heat began stretching across his cheeks and face. Luckily he didn't have to struggle much because, just as soon as they connected, they left.

And that was when Itachi really got a look at Hidan. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore. And he looked well, attractive. He was frozen. His breath literally taken away. Gelled back silver hair, tanned well toned skin, and a sharp jaw line that etched a perfectly well structured face, with a straight nose centered and the two familiar eyes he had come to love. He was perfect. Or as his little brothers red-headed friend use to say 'Hot!'

_'What a beautiful shade...I never seen eyes this color. Purple always was my favorite color ..' _he thought, absentmindedly reaching for said eyes, his hand resting on the side of his cheek. Not really staring at Hidan, not really thinking, almost like he was in a trance. But when he finally did look up he realize he must've said his thoughts out loud...again, because those eyes held surprise, and curiosity in them. However the surprise left when Hidan realize Itachi was focusing on him, and was replaced with amusement...and...interest?

Itachi groaned in frustration.

He really needed to get better sleep. Next thing you know he will walk into a wall and start spilling everything about him out in the open. But Hidan didn't seem to mind. If anything it seemed he liked Itachi's reaction. If Hidan's hand holding his own in place was any indicator, and his eyes that held his gaze was anything to go by...Then yes he liked it very much. And Itachi?...Well he didn't know what to think.

"Itachi..." Hidan whispered, almost as if he was telling a secret.

"Yes Hidan?" He spoke just as softly.

"You..-DUMB-ASS, LET ME INSIDE!"

"I-What!? Did you just call me a dumb ass? No wait. What do you mean 'inside'?" Itachi's glare could've killed him.

"No! That's just the fucker Kakuzu at my Jashin damned door again! The fucking idiot! I told him not to come over!" he shouted. Pulling away from Itachi and heading towards the door.

Itachi followed in mild curiosity, only to be stopped by Hidan.

"Stay here Itachi" he said glancing back at him.

What surprised Itachi wasn't what he said, or the seemingly tall (very tall!) man who came through the door, it was the protective tone Hidan had laced in his voice. Or was it just his imagination? Well either way. A kidnapper should be protective of their captives right? After all if they got away then they could inform the police. And if Itachi's Father did find out who kidnapped him (He didn't even need a name just a face) He would make the one responsible go through a slow and painful death.

Hey, his family may be a disfonctionally bunch of lunatics, who always rub him the wrong way (except Sasuke, He always loved the kid) but that doesn't mean they don't care about each other.

Then there was the exact fact of reason that his ever so helpful conscious provided him with. For some reason it bugged him that, that may be the only reason Hidan was all over him. The only reason he was willing to get close. It has been so very long since Itachi had anyone to talk to...Ever since his little brother moved in with their uncle Madara's friend, Orochimaru, he hadn't heard anything but a few letters every three months about his well being and how his studies were going, and the occasional asking if he himself was doing OK.

He didn't mind that much though. As Sasuke grew older he turned out a lot like their father. Only the basics when speaking, who, what, where, and why. Even then he was still Sasuke and his baby brother. He had grew quite the temper though. Just that passing thought got Itachi smiling brightly.

He really missed him...and everyone.

His smile slipped and turned into a crushing epiphany. He never really had anyone with him. His mom was with him till he was five, and then she grew distant. His father was never one to be close. And as for Sasuke..well when he was thirteen Sasuke left.

Itachi had no one in the world beside him... Maybe that is why he so desperately walked after Hidan when he turned the corner. Maybe that's why he let himself be taken away. Maybe thats why...he was starting to fall for him. He was lost and scared. He was most of all alone. And Hidan offered a comfort he never really had before. And most likely never will get. He didn't know exactly what it was about Hidan, but he knew he could understand how he felt. It was something in the way he looked at his eyes. They seemed to sparkle up with empathy and acknowledgement.

And as he reached out his hand to grab onto Hidan's shirt, when Hidan turned around surprised when he buried his face in his chest. When he wrapped his arms around him in confusion as he cried silently, he realized something.

...He didn't want to leave... He wanted to stay. Stay with Hidan.

"Itachi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't kill me for being a little late for the deadline! I tried to finish this as quick as I could.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dx**

* * *

Hot liquid spelt fourth and down his face. Itachi just now realised he was crying... He hadn't done that in so long. He was never really allowed to feel anything. His father made him go through what he called 'business training' for when he took over as head of police. He said that suspects and enemies will always try to use anything against him, thus he was forbidden to feel. but of course everyone feels even if they don't show it. He was only human after all.

It was something his father or family or anyone else in the street didn't seem to understand. They ogled, and talked badly about him or praise highly, jealous or awed by his talents. He never had any friends mainly because some thought he was too arrogant. Like he was better then everyone. But that wasnt it at all. He just wasnt able to show his emotions. He didn't know how to act around people.

But he hurt too, just like everyone else. He felt pain, and sorrow...it was eating him up inside. And that's why as he cried against Hidan's chest he realise that if only one time, in a very long time, he was being allowed to _feel_. He was being allowed to be himself...to be human. He didn't make a sound, just stood there, weeping brokenly in Hidan's solid chest.

Hands slowly trailed up and down his back, rubbing softly, sending shivers down his spine. Soft and warm lips met his ear and a smooth deep voice whispered to him to _calm himself.._that it was _ok_ . And slowly but surely Itachi did calm down.

"I'm sorry.." Itachi whispered back. And when he looked up, he saw some guilt and a bit of regret in Hidan's eyes. He inclined his head curiously. Was Hidan feeling regret for taking him? Or did he think Itachi was upset over their kiss- Oh my God they had kissed. He had given his first kiss to his kidnapper!

and suddenly he felt a slight flush of warmth spread across his cheeks. His tears slowly coming to a halt. He was still upset, wet from crying, and his vision slightly blurry from the tears, but most of all he was now quite..._hot_. Yes right now he was the equivalent of a tomato. 'He must think I am such a wimp. I feel like a woman getting all emotional suddenly...Tch, must be the lack of sleep again'

"Hidan! I don't have all day here! Time is money! What could you be doing that's so..." Ebony eyes met mint green. "What the hell is that?"

"Ah fuck!" Hidan grumbled hotly. He grabbed Itachi by the upper arm, dragging him to his room before shoving him in. "Stay here" he said moodily, shutting the door behind him and walking out.

Itachi felt the sinking feeling in his chest, clench his heart lightly. And he flinched as the door slammed shut. "...I'm sorry..." He never really cared much about people's thoughts or how he acted towards them, except for maybe his brother, Sasuke. But somehow upsetting Hidan...He felt sick. He didn't want that.

He didn't want Hidan to be mad with him. But most of all he wished he hadn't shown his weak side to him. Who knows how the man will use it against him. He had been nice and even a little charming so far, but facts are facts. This man was a cold blooded murderer, and Akatsuki member, and he had kidnapped him for no reason whats so ever. This man could suddenly change his mind if he wanted to, and hurt Itachi or use his weakness against him. That and it was quite embarrassing how the great mask of an Uchiha had crumbled so easily in the presence of this man. One thing though was for sure after all of that.

There was no way he was seeing him after that break down.

He walked slowly to the door and turned the lock, quietly. He sighed tiredly, and flopped himself on the bed, dazedly staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder what they are doing right now...My parents...I wonder what Sasuke is doing. They must of told him. My parents are probably freaking out right now. I should try to find a way out of here..."

He frowned , closing his eyes tightly.

"First chance I get, I am leaving. It's nice here...with Hidan. But I can't worry my brother like this. I have to leave. Besides, who knows what Hidan will do to me. There might of actually been a reason he took me here... "

With this thought in mind Itachi closed his eyes. "Wait for me everyone...I will be home soon.."

* * *

"Well?"

"Well fucking what?"

"What the fuck is a teenage boy doing in your trailer!" Kakuzu shouted angrily. He never thought Hidan of all people would do something like this. Even if it was for money or his stupid religion Jashin or whatever it was. Never did he think Hidan would take a person. And never did he think he would actually _care _about a person.

"Hey! You're the one who said that fucker owed you money! I got off my ass and took care of it. And when I went to the office the kid was there. And I just..The boy is... I don't fucking know what he is. He just was there, and I don't fucking know I just took him! I didn't even realise it much till he was in my van"

Smack.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Are you bloody stupid! No wait of course your stupid. Are you even more stupid then I thought you were?" Kakuzu grumped, crossing his arms. "That boy is Fugaku's son isn't he? I remember meeting with one of the Uchiha's that doubled with Akatsuki. I think I saw the brat in the Uchiha office or something..."

Hidan was currently rubbing the back of his nape, cursing softly and not paying a bit of attention.

"Listen to me you moron , this is serious! Not only did you kidnap someone, you kidnap an Uchiha! Not just any Uchiha either. The chief of police's son! Do you have a death wish? Do you know what will happen if Pein-sama finds out-"

"He won't find out if you keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Your telling me to hide this-"

"Yes Kakuzu, please! I don't know why exactly I fucking did it. It's kinda like when you took me in.." he responded with a small voice. It was always rare they brought that subject up. mainly because it hit a nerve between them two. Which is why Kakuzu was a bit shocked.

"...Hidan...are you serious?"

Hidan's dark look was all he needed as an answer. Kakuzu sighed tiredly. For the millionth time he regretted taking in the annoying bastard. He should just go to Pein and tell him the truth. Hidan would be in for the lecture and maybe a few black eyes of his life, learn his lesson, and the boy will be killed to keep quiet about everything.

He looked back at Hidan who was staring at him intently. Frowning he caved. It was rare for Hidan to ask anything from someone and actually be serious about it. It wasn't his usual whining. And that was probably what surprised him the most. He wondered if Hidan knew it too. He was falling for the kid.

Such a dumbass.

"Alright look, I won't say anything. The first chance you get, take the kid and bring him back home. I would've said kill him-"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a dark glare and look was flashed his way.

"-However I can see how much you care for the Uchiha. He didn't see anything. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know anything about us right?"

"Hey I may be fucking stupid but I'm not down right retarded!"

"You sure about that?"

"...Eat a dick Kakuzu"

"No thank you. Anyways, I am taking my leave. I just needed to check up on the trailer, make sure you didn't do anything to it. Cost me a fortune to get it, just making sure you actually use it!"

Hidan smirked. "Aw, you were worried about me eh? You're a real fucking nice guy deep down! Come on! Fucking admit it. You care~"

At those words a shoe was flung at his face.

"Ow, fucking bastard!"

"Later then."

And with that, the door closed, the shoe hitting it just as it clicked shut.

"...Bastard...Almost got him too."Hidan mumbled, walking down the hall and stopping just at the guest room door.

"...Itachi?"

No answer.

"Look, open the door."

No answer.

"I said open the fucking door before I break it down!"

A small click was heard and then some shuffling around the room. Hidan entered it cautiously before his gaze met with Itachi's. He sighed, lazily walking over and plopping himself beside him.

"So...how's it going?" Hidan said casually.

Itachi dead panned him.

"What's that fucking look for?" He answered hotly.

Itachi only shrugged, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. His gaze downcasted.

"Look, if I hurt you when I pushed you in the room..." He said but didn't finish. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't something he did. He never apologized. He never was really able to show much feeling for something. That's partially why few girls stayed with him. That and he prefer to stay single. At least then the bitches didn't hound him down for staying out late, smoking, or fucking with other woman.

He rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

Itachi stared at him as Hidan struggled for words. Hidan's eyebrows furrowed and his violet eyes concentrated somewhere on the floor. Itachi smiled lightly. It was actually kinda cute.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my brother. I miss him a lot..." Itachi said, breaking the silence, and lying down on the bed with a blank face.

Hidan looked over and sighed in relief. For the silence breaking or the fact he was ok, he wasnt quite sure. He guessed it was both. He lied down beside Itachi and stared at the ceiling with him.

"Is it because I took you away?"

"Hn?"

"I took you. You miss him cause your here right?"

Oh. "No. He was gone before you took me..." Itachi said quietly. His eyes drooping slightly. Were these blankets made of satin too?

"Oh. That sucks." Hidan said looking towards his face. His expression softened as he watch the beauty stare back with a sleepy gaze. He reached his hand up and placed it on his cheek, stroking it softly, before reaching higher, and petting the silky strands of hair. He twirled them with his fingers and played with them softly, and nearly smiled when he saw Itachi's eyes close a fraction more. Now barely open.

"That feels nice..." He whispered softly, his gaze holding Hidan's.

This time Hidan really did smile. He leaned over and pressed his lips softly against Itachi's, his hand, moving lower to hold him in place at his cheek again, as Itachi responded to the kiss, and pressed his lips more firmly against Hidan's. He felt the Akatsuki members arm snake its way around his waist and pull him closer. Itachi sighed softly when Hidan pulled away from the kiss and held him securely on his chest.

He cuddled into it, his head hiding in the crook of his neck.

"Tired?" Hidan asked, his other hand rubbing his back gently while the other kept Itachi in place.

Itachi nodded,closing his eyes. He felt the satin blankets wrap around himself and the man. "G'night Hidan.." Itachi said, his voice slurred slightly from sleep.

Hidan smiled again before closing his eyes, the smile still playing on his lips. "Night, 'Tachi.."

Hidan knew Pein would not be pleased to know Hidan had someone with him, but he really didn't care much. Other people in the Akatsuki did the same thing, some were worser then Hidan and only did it for torture or rape, not the usual ransom. The main reason Kakuzu brought it up was the fact Itachi was an Uchiha. An heir to the chiefs seat no less. He may never say it but he knew Kakuzu was actually worried for him.

He was worried and thats why he came over. Hidan had left earlier then usual during the meetings. And this time he actually seemed happy about it instead of his usual whining about moving around to much, and boring talks for twenty minutes just to drive all the way back home, at least let me stay for dinner dammit!

Besides...Konan was a pretty damn amazing cook.

In truth Hidan had been worried about Itachi. He never felt so good before. He missed having someone at home wait for him.

He curled his arm tighter around Itachi's waist and felt the weasel shift and mumble something incoherent in his sleep.

Hidan smirked. Yeah , Kakuzu-bastard, and Pein-in-the-ass are gonna bitch, but Hidan didn't care. He wasn't going to let Itachi go. He said it before and he will say it a thousand times over. The kid was his. And he was willing to put up a fight to keep him at his side.

* * *

"Well?"

"We checked several gang members and interrogated a few of them...none of them said they had seen him"

"Dammit!" Fugaku slammed his palms against the desk, effectively catching every officers attention in the room.

"Listen up! This is my son. He is somewhere out there! And I know that most of you probably might not care much, but it's not only because he is my son we have to find him. He knows almost everything about the police force! Information he is practically a book of it! If he gets into the wrong hands..."

The officers nodded grimly.

"Hatake, Obito!"

"Sir!" they said in unison.

"I want the both of you to scop out Akatsuki members and question them. They are the only ones I haven't tracked yet. Besides they have more reason then any other gang to kidnap Itachi.

I want you to find one of their higher ranked members. A gang like that there is no way they would give information to any subordinates. You understand what this means right?"

"Uncle.."

"In the office you will address me as Sir!"

"Sorry...Sir..." Obito smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, while Kakashi gave him a disapproving stare. "You do realise that this IS Akatsuki we are talking about right? The only members that would really have nay information is probably one of the elites.."

"I think that was the point in sending us on this mission Obito..."

"...Oh...right, yeah I knew that!"

Both Fugaku and kakashi let out twin sighs of frustration.

"How you got your position in the police force...will forever be a mystery to me.."

"yeah well you-"

"Enough! You will leave immediately. This no time to be arguing or fooling around! My son is out there somewhere, do you understand? Find him and bring him back!"

Fugaku shouted before turning his attention to the other officers, "And as for the rest of you, if any and I mean any information you find from any of you about the whereabouts or even so much as a whisper about my son you will report to me immediately! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They responded, flinching at the rise in Fugaku's voice.

"Good! You are all dismissed!" And with that, Fugaku stormed out of the police department, leaving the entire office to sigh in relief.

"man I really hate to be the person to get on uncles bad side like that..."

"Come on cry baby, we got your nephew to find."

"Hey I'm not a crybaby!"

"yeah whatever. We better not argue anyways, I want to find Itachi as quick as possible."

"Hn, never knew you liked 'Tachi so much!" Obito grinned at him.

Kakashi shrugged casual and opened the doors to the office, stepping outside with Obito in tow. "He is a cute kid. He is good too. I really liked him. Pretty mature for his age aswell. It's a nice breather from staying around a moron like you."

"Yeah he is pretty good- Hey! What's that supose to mean!"

Kakshi sighed, opening the door to the police cruiser and shutting it. The sound of Obito's whining assaulting his ears. This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

**AWWWW YEAH. Ok so here it is. Yep.  
Not as long as I wanted it to be but it's almost a 3,000 word count so I think that's a pretty snazzy chapter. I hope you like it! And I want to thank you all for those who reviewed and all...It really helped me write this sooner.  
IT TOUCHED MY HEART OH MAGAWD I FEEL EMOTIONAL FOR SOME REASON.  
**

** I hope you like this, and yes, Obito and Kakashi will now be staring in the story from now on :DD  
They're the best detective on the force! And will bring justice to...(insert inspirational words here)  
Anyway. Kakuzu might also be in the following chapters more often...depends how I end this story.  
I got about three endings in my mind and am currently walkign the story out and will see which one it leads to...**

**...I am weird...Anyways, Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own the characters..._

**Warnings: **Violance, swearing, OOCness  


**_Enter: The artistic duo!_**

_(Yeah. I went there)_

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, sigh._

Shuffling.

_Tap, tap, tap, Sigh~._

Twitch.

Tap, tap , tap , tap, SIGH.

"OBITO!"

"What!?" Obito cried, sitting up straight from his previous slouching position, his coffee cup spilling over slightly.

"Stop tapping your damn cup. If your not gonna drink it throw it out. And stop sighing like that. It's enough I have to deal with your constant blabber, I don't need you to add annoying noises into it too."

"Jeez, sorry princess. Didn't know it was _that_ time of the month for you" Obito sneered with a grin when he saw Kakashi give him a sour expression at his wording,

"Yeah, well-"

_RING RING. _

Kakashi frowned, taking out his phone and pressing the on button. Obito smirked, realizing he had won this round.

"Hatake speaking." Kakashi grunted out.

"Have you found out the whereabouts of my son yet?"

Kakashi and Obito cringed in unison, hearing Fugaku's rough voice come out the end of the cell phone.

"Not yet sir. However we got leads on one of the Akatsuki members right now. I believe a member by the name of, Deidara Iwa, is a regular at the art supply store in the west wing mall."

"Hn. Has he arrive yet?" Fugaku spoke impatiently. His anger from the little information giving was practically radiating threw the cell phone.

"Ahaha...Um..Oh what do you know. There is- ad- conect-on- BEEP BEEP BEEP" Kakashi said quickly, and shut off his phone, pocketing it and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"...Bro...That was weak..."

"Shut up Obito. Fugaku has been riding our asses hard this week. Not only that, but the few bits of info around the office has got him stressed beyond beleif, he is practically seething and nearly hit the last officer who gave in his report on you want to call him and explain to him that we have absolutely no leads what so ever on his son?"

Obito paled at the question and quickly averted his gaze.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Whatever." Obito said childishly, crossing his arms around his chest with a frown.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Look, lets just go into the store and look for the guy."

Silence.

"Obito..."

Silence...

"Oh God. The silent treatment, really?"

"Hn"

"You know, I honestly have trouble believing that someone like you could even be able to get a degree in poli-"

"-Brat! I told you its eternal!" A sudden shout cut Kakashi off from his speech.

"A bang, un!" The two detectives sitting across from the art supply store suddenly looked up towards the shouts.

They watched with interest as two bickering men came towards the art shop, screaming at each other, drawing everyone in the malls attention towards the duo.

"Endless!"

"Short lived, un!" The blonde screeched, pink the face.

"Everlasting!" The red-head roared back, face the equivalent of a tomato. It wasn't hard to see who of the two was winning in the argument. Whatever the hell that argument was about.

"Immortalized!"

"Explosive, un!"

The short red-head, balled his fist and looked about to wail on the rather feminine blonde, who was looking quite smug, smirking in said redheads face.

"You little-"

"Excuse me sirs. Can you please keep it down? You are disturbing everyone else in the mall."

The duo looked towards the security guard who seemed rather annoyed with them.

The red-head looked at the man with a rather bored expression, which surprised the man, considering he was just screeching with his face the shading of his hair, and now looked rather calm. "Yeah sure. we'll be more quiet."

The blonder smirked at the security guards dumbfounded expression. "Yeah, un. We were just discussing art!"

"Perhaps you can help me out" The smaller of the two drawled out slowly.

"Yeah, un. Tell the true nature of art." The blonde, for once agreeing with the red-head.

"Hm. What do you think, art is eternal right?" The red-head said, his gaze locking with he security guards. His eyes almost piercing.

"No, no. It's an explosion, un!" The blonde exclaimed loudly.

The security guards frown returned full force. "I don't care about your stupid views on art. And no one else in the mall cares either. So keep your voices down, or leave the mall." he said annoyed, walking away from the pair.

"Hm..." The red-head hummed, watching the man with a dark aura. His eyes almost dead looking.

"Hey Danna..." The blonde said but didn't finish. A very sickening little smirk appearing on his lips. His bright blue eyes glancing at the petite red-head.

The red-head nodded before turning into the art shop with the blonde.

"...What the hell was that about?..." Obito said, watching the duo with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi shrugged, his eyes also zoned onto the men as they entered the store. "No idea. But it seems we found our guy."

"Huh?" Obito said, completely surprised.

Kakashi sighed exaggeratedly. "Did you not notice the masks clinging on the side of their pants?"

"...Yes?"

"Obito...your hopeless"

"Well your a pervert! I don't go around staring at peoples pants!"

"You're suppose to take in every detail you moron! We could've completely missed them if not for the masks!"

"Alright, alright, sorry." Obito said, trying to calm his team mate down. "So whats the plan, boss"

"Well the clouds on their masks cannot be mistaken. They are definitely form Akatsuki. Also, description for one of the elites, Deidara Iwa, is a blonde with blue eyes, who is about 166cm. It seems to fit his description."

"Right. He was the one we were after right?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Alright. Finally some action!"

* * *

**-~W~-**

Itachi blinked away the sleep from his eyes and sat up lazily. He yawned, stretching his slim arms. It was quiet, and for once in a long while,he had gotten a nice night of sleep. He felt rested and just, _good._ His nice moment however, was ruined and his eyes began to twitch at the sudden loud snoring coming from the man beside him. Remembering it was Hidan, he turned his head and watched on in amusement as said man bear hugged the pillow, drool pouring out the side of his mouth.

"Jeez. I suppose even killers have their quirks eh?" He whispered quietly.

"...Mah taco...you ain't getting it, fucking Kuzu bastard.." Hidan mumbled irritatedly in his sleep.

Itachi had to cup his mouth to keep the light chuckle from escaping his lips.

Itachi had been kidnapped for about a good week and five days now. And he was surprised to say it didn't even feel like he was a hostage anymore. It was more like a friend staying over at a friends house. Hidan had been rather...charming with him. He cooked Itachi meals, let him watch t.v (as long as it wasn't the news. He probably didn't want Itachi to know if the police were still looking for him, if they were nearby or not, to give him a chance to try and escape) He let him take showers, and just yesterday he had bought Itachi a pair of night and day clothes.

He had been...shocked. Hidan had only laughed it off, saying he couldn't just let Itachi wear the same thing all the time, or he would have to wash his clothes everyday. And that was as Hidan put it ' A real pain in the ass'

These past days...Itachi had learned that Hidan and himself gotten along well together. They would joke to each other sometimes, or watch t.v. Sometimes Itachi took over and cooked a few meals, or sometimes they would just sit and talk. Talk about the stupidest and most trivial things in the world.

Itachi was... happy.

Smiling from his deliberations, Itachi leaned over absentmindedly, and stroked back a few silver bangs that was caressing Hidan's sleep stricken face. "You know...You're pretty cute when sleeping..." He said quietly, before pulling away and slipping out of the sheets.

Walking towards the door,he turned the door knob silently, and glanced back over his shoulder. His smile became sad as he looked over the man once more, he was still snoring happily against the pillow. "I'm sorry..." He knew it was ridiculous. Even to himself he found it stupid. He hadn't known Hidan for all that long after all. However the few days he had spent with Hidan, even if it was just sleeping, cleaning, making food, and talking a bit like they did on the bed several nights ago, it was enough to reel him in.

He didn't know if there was such thing as 'love at first sight'. He actually thought it took time for people to fall in love. But with Hidan...When Hidan looked at him, it was as if he saw him. Not just him. But all of him. His loneliness, his anger, his sorrow, his happiness, all of it. He _knew _it all. Itachi didn't know how, but he knew, that he knew.

He really liked Hidan.

He loved the way Hidan talked, his bluntness, he seemed like the type to always have an honest opinion. He liked the way he acted, his bold, aggressive, yet mellowed attitude towards things. He liked the way Hidan looked, he was after all a very attractive man. But most of all he liked the way Hidan made him feel. As stupid as it sounds, he made him feel safe, and cared for. And finally...He liked the way Hidan and himself regarded each other... It was as if he had been with Hidan for years. Like they were old friends or something.

Itachi took in a deep breath and averted his gaze. He couldn't be thinking these things right  
now. He knew that if he kept on like this, he might actually end up staying.

He was such a fool.

Itachi closed the door quietly, before creeping out into the living room. When Hidan was making dinner, he hadn't noticed Itachi watching his every move. It wasn't that Itachi didn't trust Hidan would drug him or something. It was that, he had to find out where Hidan had placed the knives, or any sort of sharp object he could use to pick the lock that was placed on the trailer. He knew how to pick a lock. Being a prodigy of a police officer, he was shown how in case he was taken hostage or something.

The idea seemed so obscured at the time to Itachi. Who knew it would prove to be useful?

He grabbed one of the bar stools in the kitchen, and picked it up carefully, walking over to the fridge, and cursing quietly when he stubbed the legs of the chair against the metal door. He cringed awaiting the sound of Hidan's angered voice as his snores quieted, only to sigh in relief when they started up again.

He pressed it against the fridge door, and mounted the chair to reach the cabinet high up above it. He opened the cupboards door and took out a small silver key. He smiled slyly before heading over to the storage room and unlocking it.

"Shh...please" Itachi whispered when the door began to creak as he opened it. But surprisingly enough, Hidan was still snoring in the other room. He creeped into the crowded  
area, and took out a small knife that was hidden under a tarp, but froze slightly when he heard it hit something...metal.

"...A safe?" Itachi inquired to himself. He bent over to take a closer look, placing the knife on the floor, and inspecting the round object. "Perhaps weapons? Though...I doubt even Hidan is stupid enough to place documents in something so out in the open..." Itachi mumbled to himself.

"...T'achi..?"

Deer in headlights was never a term Itachi like to use. But right now, it fit his description perfectly. Damn, damn, _damn!. _He took to long and he knew it. Damn him and his curiosity. Damn everything! He was going to be found out now for sure! Hidan would flip and Itachi would be in the worse hell. He took in a deep breath to hide his shaky voice, before trying his luck.

"Uh...just making some breakfast."

"..Ah...M'kay. Make extra bacon..And later can we have tacos? ...Cravin' tacos for some reason.." he heard the slurred voice from the next room.

Ah. Well maybe he was that stupid after all. Itachi concluded, grabbing the knife and shutting the door quietly. If Hidan had heard the door he couldn't excuse it as anything else. Especially if it was the trailer door, which sounded the equivalent of a moose being gutted. It probably hadn't been oiled in a while. So what would one do in this predicament?

Itachi decided to play it safe and use the waiting game.

He walked over to the couch and placed the knife under the sofa, then hurried towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. Hidan had another meeting today, exept it was around night. Tonight he decided will be the night he escapes. He couldn't try to run for it now, Itachi as fast as he was, could not outrun a full grown man. He also didn't know the forest as much as Hidan and would surely run into him. That is why he needed time to figure the place out. This time would be granted during Hidan's meeting.

For once in his life, Itachi blessed his Uchiha genes. Being smart after all, also had its quirks.

* * *

**-~W~-**

"There!" Kakashi whispered as Obito followed his movements. "Damn. I can't see what their saying."

Kakashi stepped a bit closer, his face hidden behind an art magazine shelf. He squinted his eyes but still couldn't make out a word. "Can you see what they are saying Obito?"

Silence.

"Obito?" Kakashi turned around and instantly frowned at the sight.

"...And so I said, 'Oh really, well lets just see how familiar you are with my fist!' and I totally owned him." Obito finished, flashing the lady a charming smile.

"Oh, dear!" The lady giggled, a light blush appearing over her cheeks.

"Yeah I know. I'm pretty awso-OW!" Screeching and trying to pry Kakashi's grip off his ear, Obito tried to stomp on his feet in defiance. "Dammit Kakashi! I nearly got myself a babe!"

"We are trying ot be undercover you idiot! Go get a 'babe' on your own time."

"You're no fun..."

"Oh waa cry me a river." Kakashi scowled, clearly unimpressed by Obito's behavior.

"Hey weren't we suppose to be looking for that blonde dude?" Obito suddenly said, scratching his head curiously.

"Well duh. What did you think we were doing the past ten minutes?"

"...Unhuh. Well they are gone."

"..." Kakashi turned around to see Obito had been right. The artistic duo were gone.

Obito suddenly felt a chill as a rather dark aura appeared like a veil over Kakashi's form. "..Hey..it's not that bad. We can always...umm come back later?"

"You...lost...our only lead, because you wanted to get laid..."

"...Heh..'Kashi?" Obito smiled worriedly.

"...No Obito. No we cannot return later...Because this is Akatuski. And they are always on the move you twit! Our only lead! I'm going to murder you!"

"Oh shit!" Obito took off out of the store with Kakashi hot on his heels.

He didn't stop running till he hit his apartment door, a couple blocks away from the mall. He had learned the hard way when dealing with an angered Kakashi that he wouldn't stop chasing you until you were locked inside your home. And even then he would sometimes wait on the porch...

Obito swung open the door and locked it shut, kneeling over panting.

Obito had never ran so fast in his life.

* * *

**-~W~-**

"Come on brat, we still have a five hour drive to get to base."

"Oh come on Danna! Just let me _play_ with him a little longer, un"

"People will suspect things if he is gone for too long. Leader-sama requested we lay low for a while."

"P-Please..." A blood soaked and crippled hand tried to reach out for a light blue shirt, only to be swatted back down.

"Shut up, un! This will teach you to belittle art, un!" The blonde screeched with a grin, he stood up and placed a small clay figurine inside the mans breast pocket.

"...Deidara.." The red-head said in a warning voice.

The Blonde merely laughed. "Sasori my man, relax. There isn't anyone in sight, and its only a low leveled bomb."

"...That's what you said last time before you blew up the entire hotel room we were staying at." Sasori said with a frown.

"...Un." The blonde smile sheepishly.

"Lets just go. You know how I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go then, un" The blonde pouted, getting up and walking along side his partner.

Sasori sighed lightly at the look given from the petite blonde. "Don't make that face. You can blow up the next guy who says something about art."

That was all the blonde needed to bring back his good mood.

* * *

**Yep.  
Was a little everywhere in this chapter. But I tried my best to make it awesome enough to at least read and follow through. I wanted to make this chapter alot longer, however I didn't wan't to wait too long to post a chapter. I am also going to be focused on my school work from now on and so I will be busy for a while, and as such I decided to post this before my short hiatus. **_(Hence the reason I wanted this to be longer...)**  
**_

**In my opinion this is rather late. And I have only gotten about almost 3,000 words in. Sorry for being late, however it is the end of the year. Therefor it is NOW that the teachers decide to dump a bunch of homework on me. I don't blame them, but none the less I despise it. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Wish I could space this out more, but apparently fanfiction hates me ;_; **

**Anyways, have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. (But Oh God if I did...)  
_

_**Warnings:** Swearing, little bit of yaoi in this chapter (Not much...yet), possible OOCness..._

**The informative**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You're pretty fucking good at making shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. this tastes fucking delicious. Its even better then what Peins bitch, Konan makes."

Itachi raised a thin, dark eyebrow in inquisition. "Konan?"

"Person I work with." Hidan replied, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice.

"i was not aware Akatsuki allowed females in their division" Itachi replied, careful. There was a reason him and Hidan never really talked about these types of things. Well two actually. One, to establish some sort of trust between himself and Hidan, considering he WAS the son of a highly ranked police officer. And two because he just didn't want to ask. He knew that not only would Hidan become more suspicious of him and keep a better eye on him if he did start asking questions about why he was kidnapped and about Hidan's workplace, but it would also put a strain on their sort of friendship thing they had going on.

Hidan had an explosive temper too. He never really knew how he would react. He was almost like a wild animal. You had to approach him with caution. Either that be by speech or physically in body language.

_'Dangerous' _Itachi thought, watching as Hidan stabbed his eggs with a bit more force then necessary, then shoving it in his mouth.

"We usually don't," He said between mouthful of egg "But Konan is an aception. The bitch is kinda a polite person so she doesn't piss anybody off. Doesn't get in our fucking way or anything either. But that doesn't make her weak. The bitch holds her own weight. Seen her take out a few fucking officers myself."

He replied steadily. Glancing at Itachi with some interest. "Do you not like her, Hidan?" Itachi inquired, cocking his head slightly.

The grin that was sent his way, was nothing short of devilish, almost bordering predatory.

_'unpredictable'_ he reminded himself. It was easy to get lost in Hidan's naturally sad looking eyes. He was very attractive, and almost cute young apearance also made him seem like a person who wouldn't cause much trouble. But as soon as he opened his mouth, or stretched his lips into a smile that always came out into more of a smirk and a smirk more of a predatory grin, his personality in itself, you would change your mind pretty damn quick. It was just like his father taught him, looks can be deceiving. And Hidan was exactly that.

"Nah, bitch is alright. Just the way I fucking talk. You jealous or something weasel?" he teased lightly.

"And why would I be jealous?" Itachi huffed, taking Hidan's plate, stealing his last toast while he was at it. Hidan grumbled angrily, at his food being stolen, but a glance in Hidan's direction showed nothing short of amusement.

"Well we fucking work together and she is pretty damn hot. Thought you would be jealous of the bitch since I probably spend more time at Akatsuki with her and Pein in the ass then I do with you."

"Ah," Itachi smirked "that is a good way of seeing it, however, do not flatter yourself Hidan, I was only curious." The flat look he was giving at his comment had almost made him lose his composure and laugh. Almost.

"You little dick!" Hidan shouted with some amusement, "Are you trying to fucking say I am not attractive or something?"

Turning around, Itachi leaned towards Hidan's face, placing his lips directly beside his ear and whispered softly "Not at all." His breath was rather warm and was ghosting across Hidan's skin, it sent shivers down Hidan's spine. Something that did not go unnoticed by Itachi. "Merely saying you shouldn't get too ahead of yourself."

Pulling away, their eyes locked with one anthers, lips inches apart. but as Hidan leaned in to seal away the small proximity, Itachi was suddenly gone, and over to the sink, washing the dishes.

"Heh. You know Itachi, if you continue to play with fire you may just end up getting burned." Hidan warned. And no matter how teasing and playful the comment was, Itachi heard the serious tone under-laced in his comment. He was now starting to realize that Hidan may not have the best self control in things other then his anger.

_'Animal...more like a beast' _Itachi_'_s smirk deepened further."Ah, the ever so over used and artless saying. You are all sorts of sophisticated Hidan."

"That's it mother fucker, you are done!" He heard Hidan shout.

His yelp had been nothing short of unmanly, and surprised. The fall to the floor with Hidan pinning his wrists over his head was even more surprising. "Hidan!" He yelled angrily.

Hidan merely chuckled loudly, before ghosting one of his free hands up Itachi's shirt. "Yes, weasel?"

"Hidan, stop! let me go this isn't funny!" Itachi shouted, his face completely flustered.

"Maybe not to you, but the face you're making is pretty fucking hilarious."

"Hidan!"

Chuckling, Hidan brushed his large hands over Itachi's flat stomach, his finger tips light and airy, but enough to bring a snort of laughter surfacing from Itachi's lips.

"No fucking way."

Itachi gulped at the grin he was receiving. "H-Hidan?"

And then the damn broke. He was wriggling around in Hidan's grasp, his body trembling with uncontrollable laughter, His teeth trying and failing to latch on to his lips to quite the unmanly, high pitched shrieks of mirth. Hidan's hands were flying all over his stomach, grasping at his flesh mercilessly, Hidans grin stretched into predatory, and he was laughing along with Itachi, at Itachi's attempts to get out of his hold.

"I-I am c-c-ounting this as a-abuse you know!" Itachi managed out in shaky pants.

Hidan laughed heartily, finally relenting his assault, and pulled Itachi up from the floor. "Hmm.. Then what about this. what do you count this as.." and suddenly Hidan's lips were all over himself, just as his hands were. Warm, hot, and boiling, kisses, meeting his own lips, trailing down to his neck, nibbling his collarbone, and suckling gently on his earlobe.

"Ah..Hidan.." It seems he had provoked Hidan a little too much. He had absolutely no idea what to do now. He went from innocent tickling to full out skin tasting. Should he try to fight him? Or should he...could he..pull him in closer? A warm muscle trailing soft circles against his neck, caused a sudden disruption in his thoughts, and another little moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"Hm..you seem to be enjoying this too 'Tachi. Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Ah..who's the dick now?" Itachi retorted. He could feel a grin against his neck more then see it.

"Simply returning the favor, babe." Hidan said with a wink before diving for his neck again.

"Hn.. I am not your 'babe'." Itachi replied with a hitch in his breath, as Hidan's sneaky tongue flicked out trace his jugular.

"That's a shame then. I was really starting to like you too.." He was baiting Itachi and Itachi knew it. He huffed pushing Hidan back a bit.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?"

"SHIT! I'm so late!" The loud and sudden curse nearly had his ears bleeding. But he forgave Hidan's loudness in favor of watching him scramble in his Akatsuki hoodie and mask. "Oh man Pein is gonna bitch!" He yelled angrily, shoving his feet through the many shoes lying scattered across the door way.

"bye, weasel, see you fucking later." He yelled out, slamming the door and locking it quickly before rushing over to his car.

And with the rev of a car engine, flaring to life, he was gone.

"Hn..Alright then." Itachi walked over to the couch and pulled out the knife. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

**-~W~-**

.

"You're late" A booming voice echoed through the meeting room, making several people seated at the table flinch.

"Well I'm fucking here now, now aren't I?" Hidan replied grumpily. Glaring at his leaders masked face.

"Hidan, watch your language" A voice coughed beside him.

Hidan turned his angry glare at the miser "Shove it, Kakuzu!"

"How about I _shove _my foot up your ass?" Kakuzu replied, his eyes narrowing in impatient malice.

"Oi, Kakuzu-san, I think that's part of Hidan's line, considering the way he swings"

"Like you're one to talk. You practically scream fag, Deidara. If it wasn't for your voice, I would've thought you a girl" Hidan retorted with a grin when Deidara's face shaded the red of the clouds decorated on all their masks.

The small band of criminals laughed lightly, even Konan cracked a small smile. Everyone except Pein of course.

"You ass whole! I'm gonna-"

"Enough!" Pein's voice bellowed, causing all members to fall silent."You can continue your childish bickering on someone Else's time. Right now, I would like to get down to business. Deidara, Sasori, what is the status report?"

"Reports have it that the sound gang were spotted near the West wing mall. Me and Deidara went to check out the surrounding neighborhoods and found that if they had been their, they must have left a long while ago." Sasori replied in a monotone.

"Oh? Then why is it I heard a man was practically beaten to death out back of the West Wing mall yesterday."

"..."

"Ah..well sir, you see, un-"

"It was all the brats idea"

"You bastard!" Deidara screeched, reaching towards Sasori, who merely placed his hand on his forehead, keeping him back.

"Its true. Actually, he wanted to blow the poor bastard up." He continued, letting go of Deidara who sat back down in his chair, sulking.

"I thought I had told all of you to keep a low profile."

"Well, this is probably about as low of a profile an organization filled with lunatics can keep." Kakuzu oh so helpfully imputed. Hiding a small smile at the way Hidan was trying to keep from laughing.

"I resent that." Kisame replied, grinning all the same at Kakuzu's comment.

"What about the sound gang?" Konan's voice spoke up silently, trying to get everyone back on topic. Pein sighed in thanks to her and turned his direction to Deidara.

"Well, its like Sasori-danna said, un. They were around for a while but eventually they left. Rumors have it that they have actually been working with the police for a while, un. I wouldn't be surprised if that snake started spilling about us to the 'pigs', un."

Sasori nodded "Their hasn't been any sound members in our side of town in a while. I doubt they will come back. They were probably just looking for something" He added as an after thought.

"Looking for something?" Zetsu piped up in genuine curiosity. "What could be so interesting and valuable that would have a small gang like them even attempt to enter Akatsuki territory?"

Kakuzu frowned. A sudden thought came to his head and it spelt nothing but trouble. He would have to talk to his informative in the police force after this meeting. He had a feeling that it somehow had to do with a certain raven a certain dumb ass albino had locked in his trailer.

"If they _are_ working with the police, then it must be something the police want, and they are searching it for them." Kisame replied with a scowl. Nothing made his blood boil worse, then a dirty dealing rat like Orochimaru.

"Why would they search something for the police though, of all people? Orochimaru doesn't have that big of a gang, but him and his gang are infamous for their torturous and brutal ways. Police are after them almost as much as they are with us. Why would they work with them?" Konan asked flabbergasted.

Pein frowned angrily. His hands slowly forming into fists at his side. "Well, rumor has it that the snake has actually made quite a few friends over the past few months. He has been trying to get with the Uchiha's for a very long time now. Seems he was able to when presented the opportunity to teach a 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Despite Orochimaru's ways, there is no other scholar like Orochimaru."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't that the chief 'pigs' son?" Deidara replied haughtily. He really hated the police. They never did him any favors when growing up. He was from an abused home, from a run down little neighborhood. His parents would hit him daily and he would usually just take it with gritted teeth. But eventually as all things eventually become, it was too much for him to take.

And so, he had tried to seek the police for help only to be turned down coldly. They never believed a word he said, and they went even further to say that Deidara was making it up, doing it to himself for attention. They knew Deidara's parents and so they took his parents word over Deidara's.

They never believed Deidara, not even when he was beaten so badly he couldn't even move his legs. He was lucky when a certain redhead found him though. Sasori had took him into Akatsuki and to him Akatsuki was his family now. He would try anything to repay Sasori back. He owed him it that much.

"Yes, he is. Obviously Orochimaru is snaking his way into the Uchiha's lives as a 'companion'. If he has them under that illusion and becomes close enough to Fugaku then he will practically be untouchable." Zetsu answered.

Kisame nodded thoughtfully "And this thing that they are searching for must be Fugaku's missing kid. Uchiha Itachi."

Hidan's eyes narrowed angrily. "Well fuck me side ways and call me Kristeen..." Now, he was pissed. At himself? Yes. How could he even think to bring an unknown kid into a trailer with him without even knowing who he was. And when kakuzu told him of his heritage not even think of taking him back? And how could he think of keeping Itachi and trying to make the kid fall for himself like he was falling for _him_. To think about keeping him after knowing the shit Pein would flip when hearing that he had kidnapped some poor bastard and locked him in his trailer. And how..How..

How could he even think of still trying to keep Itachi even if it spells war between both gangs..just so he could keep him by his side?

Kakuzu frowned at Hidan's sudden change in moods. The meeting table became suddenly tense, and quiet. Everyone trying to process this new he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. It really is a good thing he never told Pein about Hidan having Itachi. If this keeps up it may end up a war between both gangs. And with Orochimaru getting friendly with Fugaku, they will most likely end up losing.

"So this is all just an elaborate step by step plan for Orochimaru to get into power, un?" Deidara asked, nervous about the thick tension spreading through the air.

"Basically. If he ends up finding Itachi, he will look like a hero. Fugaku will forever be in his debt considering the way Uchiha take after their family. Orochimaru will rise into power, and when Orochimaru is in power he will be able to give Akatsuki the boot. Finally wipe us out like he declared he would when he was kicked out of our organization. I suppose its more of a revenge play then simply just trying to take over _our_ city" Sasori replied softly.

Everyone was weary of their leader. Much like Hidan he had an explosive temper. He was also 'Unpredictable'. Everyone was walking on eggshells trying not to say something that would make him snap.

"Hm..It doesn't matter really. Orochimaru has only just gotten on Fugaku's good side. We can easily make Fugaku change his mind about that...Right Kisame?" The pierced man spoke maliciously.

Kisame flashed a sharp grin in his leaders direction. "Oh? Are you going to send me on a blood mission?"

Pein nodded with a smirk. "Yes... I want you to make it so Orochimaru regrets entering Akatsuki territory. Makes him regret even associating with Akatsuki. And make sure Fugaku regrets it too. However...don't let Fugaku know it was you"

"Dirty dealing the dirty dealer?" Konan asked, to which Pein merely grinned.

"Something like that. Kisame, take Zetsu with you. He will be able to track easily and has lots of information of the police and the slippery snake. The rest of you, I want you all to watch your backs and keep an eye and ear out on your sides of the city. I don't need anymore hindrances then there already is. Understood?"

"YES!"

"Good. Then you are all dismissed."

* * *

**-~W~-**

.

"Obito"

"I told you not to call me that name here..." Obito replied, none the less nodding in his greeting.

"My mistake." Kakuzu said, offering the Uchiha a smoke.

Obito took it carefully, lighting it and slipping the cigarette between his lips. "So is it true then?"

Kakuzu looked curiously down at his old friend, his eyebrows raise in interest. "About what exactly?"

"Is it Akatsuki that has my nephew? Or is some other retards.." He replied, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"Hidan has him. He found him at the psychologist office when taking care of business for me. I guess you could call it love at first sight."

Obito snorted in amusement. A chuckle breaking through his calm demeanor. "Hidan? Love at first sight? Have you hit your head some where along the way, old friend?"

Kakuzu laughed shortly before lighting his own cigarette. "I know it is ridiculous, but its true. I never seen him this way. With all the bitches he's fucked, I thought he would eventually catch aids and die a lone man or something like that."

Kakuzu coughed slightly, his tone turning serious. "I have seen him pick up and throw away many people. He was never a faithful type person to anything other then Akatsuki. But the way he talked about Itachi..the way he looks at him..Did you know he hasn't so much as looked at another person since he had the kid? I swear it might be the sign of the apocalypse or something."

Obito chuckled again, before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and rubbing it out with his shoe on the cement side walk. "probably." Turning his face up, his features resumed the cold indifference the Uchiha were known for. "I know what you are doing... But Itachi is my nephew. He is probably the only Uchiha I give a rats ass about in my God forsaken clan...I will not let him get involved in this. I am taking him back, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu closed his eyes, releasing a long sigh of stress. He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly before nodding. "Yeah...I know. But this..it will kill him"

"You sometimes seem more of a worried mother hen then a friend when Hidan is involved." Obito mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I feel like it sometimes..." Kakuzu mumbled with a frown. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a card written with pen over it and handed it to Obito. "This is his location. You better hurry over there quickly before Hidan gets there. God knows what he will do if he catches you even near the trailer. Besides, you are to remain unknown by everyone. By the way, Pein has given Kisame the mission as requested."

Obito nodded, tucking the card into his breast pocket before taking out some bills and handing it to Kakuzu. "Good. Tell Kisame not to go to crazy, we still need to keep a low profile. And as for the trouble, you really do look like hell, go get yourself a drink on me, my friend. You certainly look like you can use it."

Instantly, Kakuzu's eyes brightened at the sight of money. "Ah well. Friendship does have its benefits..." He replied teasingly, accepting the bills before making his way over to the bar around the block. "See you later..._Tobi_"

As soon as Kakuzu was out of sight, Obito flipped open his phone, dialing Kakashi's number.

"Who the fuck is it at 1:00AM and where are you so I can murder you?" A angry voice echoed through the speaker.

"So nice to hear you so chipper in the morning 'Kashi. But get your ass out of bed and grab your coat. I know where Itachi is"

the sound of a door slamming shut and the beep of the phone hanging up was all he was answered with.

_'I'm coming Itachi..'_

* * *

I** have no excuse other then pure laziness that I held this chapter back for so long. I just really timed out after the exams for some 'me time' so I apologize. I hope this chapter is to your liking though! Thank you all to those who reviewed. And now let me tell you this is where things start to pick up.**


End file.
